


Three Christmas's

by Toeinthewater



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toeinthewater/pseuds/Toeinthewater
Summary: Bucky gazed across the city, at the lights that twinkled in the dusk, his thoughts returned to how his Christmas's used to be, a happy time, filled with love and laughter.Next to him, the Christmas table set for two remained untouched, and the food he spent hours preparing, ruined.Fighting back the tears, Bucky pulled down a large suitcase from the closet and began to pack, this time he would leave for good.Three chapters from three different perspectivesChapter one( Leaving)  BuckyChapter two (The search )  BrockChapter three  (Happiness ) Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Christmas Number One

**Author's Note:**

> A story for Christmas.
> 
> Like most fairytales, it begins sad but I promise you a happy ending, it is Christmas after all :)

Three Christmas's

Christmas Number One

Bucky pulled down one of his largest suitcases and threw it on the bed, then opening the walk-in closet picked out a few of his most loved sweaters and slacks.

In the next room, Brock was asleep on the sofa, the Christmas music Bucky had been streaming, drowned out by the noise of the game playing on the TV.

After a morning of sex, Brock had left the apartment to meet friends at Flanagan's, the local Irish bar on the corner of fifth

Bucky hadn't minded, he had busied himself with last-minute preparations for the extra special Christmas dinner he had planned, after which he and his Alpha would snuggle up on the couch and watch some classic Christmas movies and finally exchange Christmas gifts.

Wiping tears from his eyes, Bucky collected his toilet bag from the bathroom and added it to the things in the case, then finally pulling out his phone, googled the numbers for Taxi cabs.

"Hello, city cabs, how can I help you ? ".

Bucky took a deep breath, he could do this, he needed to do this, he needed to leave Brock.

" Can I book a cab please " On the other end of the phone Bucky could here Christmas tunes and laughter, which just made his heart feel even heavier.

" Sure, could I take your address to please ", Bucky hesitated, if he was leaving Brock, he needed to make sure Brock wouldn't be able to find him and drag him back home.

" Can I meet the cab on the corner of Central Park South please," on the other end of the phone White Christmas was playing and Bucky wanted to fuckin cry, it had been one of the films he had planned to watch with Brock that afternoon.

The woman returned to the phone "Your cab will be with you in ten minutes," by now Bucky was shaking his heart pounding in his chest, he was doing this, he was leaving Brock for good.

"Lovely, thank you". Bucky thanked the operator and finished the call.

A single tear slipped down Bucky's face, he had so looked forward to a perfect Christmas with his Alpha but now Brock was not only drunk but unconscious on the couch

After a last scan of the room, the room he'd shared with Brock for the last three years, Bucky slipped out of the apartment gently closing the door behind him.

The cab was waiting, the bright yellow a contrast against the grey mist that had suddenly descended around the city. Bucky pulled open the door and climbed into the rear of the cab, dragging his suitcase with him. 

"Hi "the cabbie looked up from his phone ."

"Erm hello " Bucky checked to make sure he had remembered his wallet, when Bucky had met Brock, he was already a wealthy man of independent means but because Brock was a traditional Alpha, he'd refused to let Bucky be financially independent, so Bucky's money had sat dormant in his account until now that is.

"Where too ? "leaning forward the cabbie set the clock and waited. Bucky froze, he had no idea where he was going, all he knew was he couldn't stay in the apartment a moment longer ."Are you okay? " The cabbie had turned and was now watching him with kind eyes.

"I don't know, I don't know where I'm going ". The cabbie smiled and gently sighed and Bucky got the impression he wasn't the first person to have taken flight at Christmas.

"Airport or a hotel maybe? " There was a gentleness in the man's voice that soothed Bucky's anxiety.

"Um, a hotel please "Nodding the man started the cab.

By now the whole cab reeked of distressed Omega and even the sickly, smelling air purifiers that the Beta had hanging from the mirror did little to help. 

"Which hotel ? "the cabbie glanced back over his shoulder, Bucky's mind went blank, Brock had always controlled everything, it had been a while since Bucky had to think or make decisions for himself.

"I don't know, where would you recommend? "Bucky scolded himself for being pathetic, he never uses to be like this but after three years of having someone else make all the decisions for you, he was a little out of practice. The cabbie hummed, then indicated right, towards Upper Manhattan.

Ten minutes later and the cab pulled into the entrance of the Manhattan Plaza Bucky recognized the hotel as somewhere he'd stayed before.

"Wait here "the cabbie disappeared, only to return a few minutes later. "They have a room it's not cheap and it's at the top of the building but something tells me that you're not strapped for cash ". Bucky appreciated the cabbies honesty, it was easy to see why the cab driver had assumed that he was wealthy, with his designer luggage, cashmere pea coat and soft leather shoes. 

"Thankyou "Bucky was incredibly grateful and tipped him heavily for his help. The cabbie insisted on carrying Bucky's case to the front desk and ensuring he checked in safely.

"Sorry for the noise "the receptionist smiled "Tony Stark is spending Christmas here with all his friends and family, so things have been a little lively ".Bucky had heard of Tony Stark, a larger than life character that appeared on social media regularly but Bucky's room was hidden away on the top floor, well away from any parties.

Bidding farewell to his cab driver, Bucky followed the attendant to his room, throughout the hotel there was the sound of music and laughter and it made Bucky feel less alone, he thought back to the sterile apartment and Brock unconscious on the sofa and decided he had no regrets. 

The room he'd been given was beautiful, soft golden drapes hung at the windows and in the centre was a king-size bed covered in luxurious throws and cushions, there was even a small Christmas tree in the corner. With views over the city, Bucky could see the party in full swing below, kicking off his shoes, he ran a hot bath, from tomorrow Brock would be looking for him, he needed a plan.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock wakes to find Bucky gone .

Gone 

Brock woke with a start, he wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but the room was dark and through the large picture window, the lights of the city twinkled in the dusk.  
"Fuck "he pulled himself up from the couch and caught his toe on the corner of the coffee table.

  
"Bucky, what the fuck, why is it so dark? "His head swam as he sat upright and he waited for an answer.  
"Bucky "The house remained quiet, so pulling himself up, he went in search of his Omega.

The note was short and to the point.

......................

Brock, I'm leaving, I love you, or rather I did love you but I can't do this anymore.  
Don't try to find me, I want to move on and I suggest you do the same.  
Thank you for the good times, they will always hold a part of my heart.

Stay safe  
Love Bucky.

Brock collapsed back into the armchair, then taking a deep breath, read the note again his mind not wanting to absorb the contents of Bucky's letter, Bucky was in love with him, he told him constantly, always cuddling and needy.

Putting down the letter, Brock reached for the whisky bottle, something he did a lot more frequently of late and pressed Bucky's number on his mobile.

"Number Unavailable "Brock cursed, if he could only reach Bucky, he could persuade him to come back, purr down his ear, promise him the marriage and children he knew Bucky longed for.

When Brock first saw Bucky it had been in a small coffee house situated in the village. Brock had been struck by the scent of the handsome Omega if was faint, the Omega using expensive blockers but it was there, an intoxicating mix of lemongrass and cedarwood, it hung in the air and drove Brock half crazy. Bucky also looked amazing, his long glossy hair tied in a low pony and the cashmere sweater he was wearing looked soft and expensive.

At first, Brock had spared no expense in wooing the handsome Omega, they had stayed in the best hotels, ate in the best restaurants, he lavished him with expensive gifts but on reflection, he had probably neglected Bucky's needs for a while now. Brock struggled to remember the last time he and Bucky had gone out just the two of them, now Bucky stayed at home, cleaned the apartment, cooked Brocks favourite food and got fucked whenever he was in the mood but wasn't that what Omega's wanted.

Brock entered the bedroom, Bucky's possessions had gone, his wallet, his watch and phone, all that was left were the gifts that Brock had lavished on him, he'd left the promise ring, the one they'd bought together whilst travelling in Ceylon, it was a huge Sapphire, that had matched the colour of Bucky's eye's.

Opening the closet, Brock noted that Bucky had packed light, just grabbing a few of his favourite items, he sneered, Bucky would probably be back tomorrow, begging for forgiveness and wanting Brock to bed him, Bucky was nearing his heat and would be wet and desperate for his Alpha.

Brock pressed the call button ." Darcy it's Brock " there was laughter on the other end of the phone.

"Hi, Brock, Happy Christmas" Brock scanned the empty house, the unopened presents and the meal left untouched.

"Yeah, Happy Christmas, is Bucky there? "Darcy went quiet.

"No, I thought he was with you "Brock huffed "Brock is everything okay, has anything happened? 

"Bucky's gone " on the other end of the phone, Darcy went quiet.

"Darcy did you know about this ? " he could hear talking, then Darcy came back to the phone.

"No, I mean, he didn't say anything "She sounded anxious, Darcy had been Bucky's best friend since school. "He was only telling me yesterday how he was looking forward to a quiet Christmas, just the two of you ", Brock sighed.

"Yeah well, seems he's taken off, fuck knows why ", Darcy knew why but kept her mouth shut, as soon as she'd finished talking to Brock, she'd call Bucky, check that he was okay, for months now Bucky had hinted that he was unhappy, Christmas had been a last attempt to rekindle their failing relationship.

"Okay, will you let me know he's okay, if you find him that is "Brock promised, Darcy had been his only option, Bucky's parents lived hundreds of miles away and had made it very clear they in the early stages of his relationship with Bucky that they didn't approve of him?

Ending the call, Brock moved to his office and switched on his laptop. Grabbing the pack of cigarettes from the draw, he lit one and slowly inhale, where would Bucky go, since seeing Brock, he'd lost contact with almost all his family and friends, so where ever he was, he was probably alone.

Brock spent the rest of the evening, scanning Bucky's social media pages, it had quickly become obvious to Brock that Bucky had acted purely on impulse, otherwise, Bucky would have thought to cancel any means of Brock tracing him and if this wasn't planned, then Brock still had a chance of winning his Omega back. 

Four AM in the morning and Brock finally gave in to tiredness, there had been no lead but tomorrow was another day and with it being the holidays and most places being closed, Brock knew that Bucky couldn't have gone very far.

Brock slept mainly due to the alcohol he'd consumed the previous day and woke with a start just after eight. Next to him, there was a space where his gorgeous Omega usually lay, his bed felt so empty.

Dragging himself up he fell into the shower, then brewed himself some strong coffee, normally in the mornings Bucky would wake Brock with coffee and kisses, the smell of bacon and eggs coming from the kitchen.

Fueled with Caffeine and Nicotine, Brock fired up the laptop, scanning his Emails first, he moved to a dormant account of Bucky's that had a message alert.

Opening the Email, Brock read, it was from Bucky's bank and was a security alert, saying that someone was using a dormant account, it wanted to know if Bucky had been using it and was it him that had booked into the Manhattan Plaza at four-thirty yesterday afternoon.

Brock smirked, now he knew where his Omega was, he would go fetch him and bring him home.

Picking up his car keys from the console table, he headed for the door.


End file.
